Errado
by Nath.P
Summary: Acabar com uma situção ,fazer uma escolha . Esses eram o novos passos de Rin . Mas seria a escolha dela errada ?


Wrong ?

**Música : **

**Why did you mess with forever ? – John Mayer **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

- É assim que vai ser ?- perguntava um Kohaku abalado . Em seu rosto havia uma mistura de incredulidade e raiva .

- É Kohaku . Não sei mais quantas vezes você pretende perguntar ,mas a minha resposta não vai mudar . Acabou .

- E desde quando somente você decide isso ?

- Desde o momento em que eu não quero mais fazer parte disso . Agora ,por favor , pegue minha mala .- Rin respondeu olhando firmemente nos olhos do rapaz .

Ela se encontrava em frente á porta do apartamento de seu ex namorado , sem pretensão qualquer de entrar .

- Você não pode nem entrar ?

- Não.

" _**I came back to get my things**_

_**thank you for getting the door**_

_**but I don't feel right walking in no more...**_

_**You cried **__** I'm cold**_

_**I did my crying at home**_

_**and I'm numb now**_

_**I'm numb now.... "**_

O rapaz se mostrava a cada momento mais incrédulo . Por um momento ele parou para analisar a situação . Olhou para a mulher na porta , tão segura , tão forte ....tão linda .

O último pensamento fez com que ele botasse as mãos na cabeça ,como se pudesse mudar algo com isso .

- Kohaku , por favor . Eu estou atrasada . Será que você poderia facilitar essa situação para nós dois ?

- Facilitar ? Não há como facilitar nada com você querendo acabar uma relação de tanto tempo sem ao menos entrar no nosso apartamento !

- No seu apartamento – Rin fez questão de lembrar - E a relação de anos está acabando até tarde demais. Nós dois sabemos que não havia mais como continuar . Não há mais como continuar .

- É claro ! Como você continuaria comigo se existe a sua disposição o tão querido e desejável Sesshoumaru Taisho ? .- o rapaz pareceu segurar um grito de raiva ao pronunciar aquele nome .

- Kohaku , você realmente quer briga não ? Você quer mesmo ouvir tudo o que eu tenho a dizer , mesmo que você saiba os seus erros.

- Eu sempre quero ouvir o que você tem a dizer .

- Pois então escute : eu estou cansada disso . Estou cansada de fazer o que os outros querem, o que os outros dizem ser o certo pra mim . Pela primeira vez na vida eu vou fazer o que tenho vontade . – a mulher falava , passando um ar de liberdade em seu olhar.

- E o que você quer é estar ao lado dele ?

- É sim . É o que mais quero .

- Mas ele é o errado !– o homem perdeu o controle e foi em direção da jovem ,tentando segurá-la pelos braços - Ele não é pra você.

Rin desviou-se dele rapidamente .

- E você seria o certo pra mim ?

" _**Before I'm on my way**_

_**I've one more thing to ask**_

_**Was it worth the price you paid**_

_**for my never coming back?**____**" **_

- Eu sou o homem da sua vida !

- É mesmo ? Então o homem da minha vida realmente teria um caso com a mulher que quase desgraçou o casamento de uma das minhas melhores amigas ? O homem da minha vida mentiria pra mim sobre algo tão importante como uma traição ?

- Você.... você fala como se eu só tivesse feito coisas ruins a você .

Rin teve vontade de dar uma resposta dura ,mas preferiu continuar com o plano de sair sem mais mágoas.

- Não .- a jovem respondeu depois de suspirar - Eu sei que você foi muito bom pra mim em certos momentos . O seu apoio foi sempre muito importante e seu carinho também . Eu cheguei a desejar durante muito tempo ter você comigo pro resto da minha vida . E é justamente em nome desse sentimento que eu estou aqui, agora . Eu quero que você escute de mim que o nosso relacionamento acabou e que eu estou indo embora com o Sesshoumaru .

As palavras da jovem pareceram atingir rapidamente Kohaku.

- Rin ....- o rapaz dizia o nome da mulher em súplica - não faça isso . Eu sei que não devia ter me envolvido com a Kikyou ... mas eu fiz isso tudo por causa dele . Eu não agüentava vê-lo perto de você . Não era fácil aceitá-lo ali sabendo de tudo . Eu assisti tudo ! Eu estava lá na primeira vez em que vocês se envolveram . Fui eu que salvei você dele !

- Chega ,Kohaku ! – Rin aumentou a voz, com a face toda vermelha – Você não me salvou dele ! Pare de se dar tanto crédito ! Você foi uma pessoa muito boa para mim , apesar de tudo , mas você não é o herói e muito menos o príncipe de um conto idiota ! Não culpe o Sesshoumaru pelo seu erro . Se eu não quis continuar com ele naquela época foi por não entendê-lo como eu consigo agora .

" _**Why did you mess with forever?**_

_**Such a long time**_

_**to be unkind**_

_**Why did you mess with forever? " **_

- Você consegue entender ? Você entende toda aquela frieza ? Toda aquela indiferença ?

- Consigo .

- Pelo amor de Deus ! você está cega !

- Não . Eu estou vendo melhor do que antes . Eu vejo que mesmo com toda aquela frieza ,ele sempre me deu mais do que você . Sesshoumaru pode ser uma pessoa difícil , mas ele me conhece melhor do que ninguém e eu espero fazer o mesmo .

- Não é verdade ! Ele vai te usar como antes ! Ele vai te decepcionar como fez no passado .

- Você me decepcionou mais do que todos , Kohaku .E ele nunca me decepcionou . Hoje eu vejo isso claramente .

- Não ... não diga isso !- o homem dizia ,balançando fortemente a cabeça - Eu não estou mais com ela ! Aquilo foi passageiro .... nunca tive nem a intenção . Eu não quero te perder ......

- Se você realmente não quer , por favor pegue minha mala e o meu passaporte que está com você . Só desse modo poderemos... um dia nos tornar pelo menos amigos .

- Mas eu não entendo ...

- Não precisa entender . Apenas aceite .

O homem olhou para Rin com olhos que exibiam desespero. Calado, ele continuava a pedir , mesmo sabendo que ela não aceitaria .

- Por favor ,Kohaku ..

- Mas ...eu amo você !

- Então me deixe ir – ela respondeu ,cortando-o rapidamente – pelo amor que você diz ter e pelo amor que partilhamos um dia ,me deixe ir ! Meu lugar não é mais aqui .

- Isso não é verdade ...

-É sim ... você sabe que é.

- Rin .... não fale isso .

- Esta será a última vez ,Kohaku . Por favor, pegue minhas coisas.

"_**Don't you call me cruel**_

_**cruel is what you're making me do**_

_**I stick to my rules**_

_**I'm at odds with me now**_

_**Do I look my love in the eyes and say goodbye ..."**_

O homem entrou e foi até o quarto pegar o que ela queria . Demorou alguns minutos , voltando com os olhos cheios de lágrimas . Chegou mais perto da mulher e começou a estender o braço até ela .

- Eu não consigo aceitar ...

- Você precisa . – Rin respondeu pegando sua mala e levando-a até o elevador . Depois voltou para perto de Kohaku e estendeu sua mão para receber o passaporte .

- Você pode me dizer ao menos para onde está indo ?

- Não .

- Rin ...

- Não avisei a ninguém . É algo só para nós dois .

- E você ainda fala assim? Na minha frente ?

- Sim ... sempre fui transparente ,Kohaku – os olhos dela passavam dureza ,mesmo que por dentro ela nunca pudesse ser assim de verdade - Não tenho pena de você . Isso sim seria lamentável .

- Não sabia que um dia você seria tão cruel ... mal consigo te reconhecer .

- Não sou cruel . – ela respondeu brevemente enquanto pegava o passaporte . – mais do que ninguém, você deveria saber disso . Só Deus sabe o quanto já chorei por isso tudo . Deus e Sesshoumaru .

" _**Before I'm on my way**_

_**I've one more thing to ask**_

_**Was it worth the price you paid**_

_**for my never coming back... "**_

O homem continuou a segurar a mão da moça depois de entregar-lhe o documento .

- Eu só espero que tudo valha a pena . Para nós dois – ela disse , apertando rapidamente a mão do rapaz e se afastando , caminhando em direção ao elevados novamente .

- Para mim não valeu – ele respondeu ,em uma última tentativa de prenter a atenção dela .

- É mesmo ? – Rin respondeu ,sentindo uma vontade de rir ,mas segurando-a . Talvez a convivência com Sesshoumaru a tivesse tornado um pouco cruel – Acho que ainda é cedo para dizer isso .Pra mim valerá a partir de agora.

" _**Why did you mess with forever?**_

_**What a long time**_

_**to be unkind**_

_**Why did you mess with forever? "**_

- Tenho tanta coisa pra dizer .... ainda é cedo para essa despedida.

- Guarde-as para outro encontro .

- Rin ....pare de ser assim . Eu sei que está triste como eu .

- Sim ,Kohaku . Mas também estou feliz .

- Feliz ?

- Sim . Feliz por ter a plena certeza de que nós dois vamos sobreviver a isso tudo .

- E como você pode saber ?

- Eu simplesmente sei .

A mulher abriu a porta do elevador e colou sua mala no chão .

Quando virou-se, foi surpreendida pelo forte abraço de Kohaku .

- Não posso deixar você ir ... não quero !

- Não é algo que você possa evitar .

- Posso ter meu último beijo, pelo menos ?

- Não . Chega de cordialidades por hoje . Já estou mais do que atrasada.

A mulher afastou-se e empurrou o rapaz para fora do elevador . Foi até a porta para fechá-la , mas pareceu fraquejar por um momento .Tentara até agora se fazer de durona , mas também sentia a dor de ter que deixar tudo aquilo pra trás.

"_**You ask to kiss me once goodbye**_

_**but you already did with somebody else's lips**_

_**Tell the tiny chemicals**_

_**the ones you hold responsible**_

_**they lost me**_

_**you lost me**_

_**Now everything inside me tells me I sould run to you**_

_**and throw my arms around you**_

_**Hold your steaming crying cheeks against my own**_

_**and tell you nothing's wrong... "**_

Finalmente ela se moveu , fechando a porta . O elevador começou a fechar ,mas parou quando a porta abriu-se novamente .

- Rin ... – Kohaku disse segurando a porta – ele não vale isso . Ele é o cara errado .

- Eu sei . ...mas eu nunca quis tanto algo tão errado . E quem disse que não podemos ser felizes com o errado ? – murmurou a última sentença mais para si mesma.

O sorriso da jovem era tão doce ao terminar suas últimas palavras que nem mesmo o homem a sua frente pôde faze objeções .

Ele largou a porta e deixou que o elevador fosse embora .

" _**But wrong is what you were when you forgot**_

_**that we were going on**_

_**that we were going on**_

_**that we were going strong**_

_**Tell me why did you mess with forever?**_

_**What a long time**_

_**to be unkind**_

_**Tell me why did you mess with forever "**_

Rin saiu do prédio e andou calmamente até o carro preto parado em frente do mesmo .

Como poderia o errado soar tão certo ?

A figura encostada na porta do carro olhava-a intensamente nos olhos .

- Você demorou – afirmou Sesshoumaru .

- Mas estou aqui .

-Sim .

- Você duvidou por algum instante ?- Rin perguntou com um olhar provocador

- Não .

- Eu já sabia .... você é confiante demais .

Sesshoumaru botou a mala da moça no carro e virou-se para ela ,segurando a fina cintura ao beijar-lhe de um modo possessivo .

- Sou – foi a breve resposta obtida ao fim do beijo .

Rin se permitiu sorrir com vontade , como a muito tempo não fazia .

- Vamos ? – ele perguntou, puxando-a para entrar no veículo .

Ela parou de andar e olhou para ele com um olhar apaixonado, antes de responder :

- Sempre .

Sesshoumaru nada disse e ligou o carro ,enquanto Rin se acomodava .

Os dois permaneceram calados até chegarem ao aeroporto .

Sesshoumaru estacionou o carro e abriu a porta ,saindo do veículo e caminhando até o outro lado para abrir a porta para a jovem .

Rin saiu do carro e jogou-se nos braços do amado. Sentiu uma enorme vontade de agarrá-lo e assim fez .

- Eu te amo .- ela murmurou, olhando para o Sesshoumaru que nos seus olhos continuava a ser aquele mesmo por qual se apaixonou anos atrás - Sempre amei .

- Eu sei .

- Mesmo ? – ela perguntou,desfazendo o abraço .

O homem olhou para a mulher como se estivesse recriminando uma criança . A jovem sorriu a tratou de caminhar .

Sesshoumaru acompanhou-a segurando sua mão ,enquanto observava outro homem carregar as bagagens .

- Próxima parada , Toscana ,Itália . – Rin sibilou para si mesma .

Como era bom fazer o errado . E com o homem errado .... que na verdade

,sempre fora o certo .

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Eu já tinha feito essa fic há muito tempo, mas só agora resolvi postar ,depois de mudar algumas coisas . **

**E os motivos são : **

**- a música é muito boa ! O cantor então...nem se fala,**

**- estou num momento de apreciar bastante " o errado " ( vícios meus que quem conhece entende ! )**

**Espero que todos gostem . **

**Beijos ! **


End file.
